candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2016
02:02 LEt's see if this works 02:02 I'm not gonna restart this whole damn show over in Farm heroes Saga 02:03 I'm gonna wait one hour before this shovel booster is activated 09:20 Well great 09:21 Another time I must wait for booster 09:21 Another time, when the victory depends on the booster 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> back 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> hey mega o/ 09:26 Hey 09:27 I just got from the fourth hard level in FHS 09:27 Almost done with insanely hard episode 09:27 I just need to wait for yet another booster, before I can win the level 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> nice 09:30 All Rancid levels has at least two stars earned 09:30 I have so far all animals in farm club 09:30 And I am on 545 09:33 Yep, I am perfectionist at least in Farm Heroes 09:33 And I just newly lost all my farm heroes lives 09:34 Level 1211 was released last night 09:35 Can I ask what are your collection stats? 09:35 How many rancid levels you beaten with 2 or more stars? 09:35 How many animals you have managed to collect? 09:35 Not many 09:35 I have so far all animals 09:36 Hardest ones to earn has been so far Spider and Alligator 09:36 In rancid levels the lower levels usually only have 1 star 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> oh, hey NRN o/ 09:36 Byt the higher levels usually have 3 stars 09:36 Hey 3lite 09:37 I have also got 2 stars from every Rancid level 09:37 I haven't needed to ask help with unlocking episode 09:38 Lately I did not need to ask help because I usually get 3 stars in rancid levels in higher 09:38 Farm club not all animals 09:38 The last Rancid level was hard 09:38 13 moves, 400 HP 09:38 I hope 1215 will ne farm club 09:39 Today I have needed to keep the game open to wait for the booster to finish the level 09:39 Three times 09:39 I thought its 100 percent 09:40 Where did you get that HP 09:41 Hp is what I use from Rancid levels 09:41 Each vegetable means one health point for Rancid 09:42 Ok maybe on web 09:42 I play on mobile 09:43 For some odd reasons mobile has mre levels 09:43 More 09:43 Yeah, Web version talks about HP 09:43 I have played mobile version once 09:43 It was last spring 09:45 Finally beaten this episode 09:46 Let's see what's waiting me next 09:46 Ehh did you wait until a booster recharges 09:46 Nope 09:46 Like left the game for an hour 09:46 This one gone with luck 09:47 I tried before 09:47 I did done it three times today 09:47 And now I have yet another hard level ahead 09:48 Why are there no hard levels in 1200s 09:49 And why the map is always the same 09:49 And why no farm club 09:49 good cat 09:49 It's same reason as CCS 09:49 Since 1121 each episode behaved like that 09:49 The hard levels will be marked after the next episode is released 09:50 In CCS since Caramel keep 09:50 And the last hard level was 1107 in fhs 09:50 No more others 09:50 I want them to redesign and put some new farm clubs 09:52 I wonder why there's unofficial introduction for three things coming later in Diamond Digger Saga's level 105 09:52 I hate DDS 09:52 I found today row blast, mud bombs and toy cubes from the level 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> i'm bored, so i 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> 'm leaving. bye all! o/ 09:53 I need to download Alpha Betty for my mobile 09:53 I can't beat 200 09:53 Bye 09:53 Wheres fhs in your mobile 09:54 I deleted it ages ago 09:54 I need some battery and time for Nitrome games 09:54 But if you reach 1000+ you will need to download it there 09:54 Because for odd reasons mobile has more levels than web 09:55 I someday do that 09:55 Web now is only up to 1210 then now Im having 1214 in mobile 09:55 I need some help in Bubble with 2 saga 09:55 But no pathway oddly 09:55 What level BWS2 09:55 There's an event which requires everyone playing the game 09:56 I need 5000M bubbles 09:56 Oh I did not see that event 09:56 Everyone who plays the game will affect to the total number 09:56 King.com? 09:56 yeah 09:57 Wait is it even on mobil 09:57 Gtg 2016 01 19